1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure generally relates to polyurethane foam and a method for producing the polyurethane foam. More specifically, the subject invention relates to polyurethane foam that exhibits flame retardancy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyurethane foams exhibit a wide range of stiffness, hardness, and density. One type of polyurethane foam, flexible polyurethane foam, is especially useful for providing cushioning, support, and comfort for furniture articles. For example, flexible polyurethane foam is often incorporated into furniture comfort articles, such as cushions, padding, mattresses, topper pads, and pillows, as well as into furniture support articles, such as sofas, love seats, and chairs.
Other types of polyurethane foams are especially useful for noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) reduction components for vehicles such as automobiles. For example, certain flexible or rigid foams may be incorporated into various interior automotive components, such as door frames, and various engine compartment components having cavities that are filled with the polyurethane foam.
Polyurethane foams are typically flammable, but can be formulated to retard small open flame ignition sources. Various approaches for producing polyurethane foams which exhibit flame retardancy are known in the art. For example, flame retardant additives including minerals, such as aluminum trihydrate; salts, such as hydroxymethyl phosponium salts; phosphorous compounds; phosphated esters; and halocarbons or other halogenated compounds, such as those containing bromine and/or chlorine; may be included in an isocyanate-reactive component used to form the polyurethane foam.